


In Which Keith Unceremoniously Comes Out of the Space Closet

by hyperInactive



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: also a random alien princess, based off of a chat but its not really a chat fic, i got this prompt of of voltron-messenger on tumblr go check them out its so good, i made this a bit too fluffy but wHATEVER, lets just say....lance saves keith from an unwanted suitor, theres just texting, yea lets go with that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 05:02:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10678233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyperInactive/pseuds/hyperInactive
Summary: Lance gets an odd message from Pidge while at a party.It leads to him making a very snap decision, and a very,verybad plan.





	In Which Keith Unceremoniously Comes Out of the Space Closet

**Author's Note:**

> this is based off of a post by voltron-messengers on tumblr, seriously go check it out i fucking love that blog so much. i probably went way off what the text was meant to be, going pre-relationship but...this is fine. its a little short but it gets the job done. hope you like it!!!

Lance was leaning against the wall at the party when his ‘phone’ went off in his pocket. Pidge had made them all replica iphones to use as communicators, and honestly the groupchat with all of them was a blessing. He fished it out, eyes roaming over the partygoers as he did. Voltron had just rid this planet of Galra, and as usual there was a huge celebration. Lance had danced with some cute aliens, teased Keith about his formal paladin outfit, the usual. Now he just wanted to relax for a bit. However, the music was so loud that he could barely hear himself think, much less relax. 

Unfortunately, the message he had on his phone was a sound message from Pidge. That was never a good sign. It was only eleven seconds long, which means it _probably_ wasn’t ‘never gonna give you up’ (Pidge has been constantly rickrolling Shiro for a week now, it hasn’t gotten old yet) but it could still be anything. Then he got another text, supposedly Pidge’s explanation for the audio file, which just read ‘ _HE FINALLY LOST IT HHAHAHH_ ’ and did not make Lance feel any better. He turned up the volume, held it up to his ear, and hit play, wincing when what was obviously Keith’s voice came out of the speakers loudly. He was screaming, but more of an...unintelligible cursing screech? Lance frowned, texting Pidge back.

_**Lance:** ……… why did you send me an audio file of Keith screaming????_

The audio kept playing, and near the end it was a little easier to understand what Keith was saying. Lance’s jaw dropped open and he put a hand over his mouth to stifle his laughter. Right before the recording ended, you could clearly hear an angry and disgruntled Keith scream ‘ _I’M GAY_ ’. Lance hurriedly texted Pidge, in all caps, just to find out what the fuck was going on that caused Keith to come out of the space closet like that. Not that the rest of the team didn't know already, but they were in the middle of an alien party, not a movie night with the rest of the paladins. 

_**Pidge:** that royal kept hitting on him and i guess he finally had enough lmfao_

Lance stood up on his tiptoes and scanned over the crowd, soon finding that familiar (and horribly endearing) mullet. Sure enough, there was one of the alien princesses standing right next to him, giggling as Keith dragged his hands down his face. Lance wasn't sure where Pidge was that they got such a clear recording, but he had to thank them because he still hadn’t stopped laughing. Pidge kept texting him updates and he just laughed louder. 

_**Pidge:** uh oh, she didn't get what that meant…? wow she’s determined_

Lance suddenly got an idea. He grinned slyly, peeking back over at where Keith was trying to escape the alien princess. It was the perfect plan, honestly. Keith was gay, he was bi, and he may or may not have been crushing on Keith the past few weeks. Months. Okay, fine, ever since the Garrison. Now was his chance to save Keith like the knight in shining blue armor he was. He pushed off the wall. 

_**Pidge:** lance where are you going???_

_**Lance:** i’m just gonna help a bit ;)_

_**Pidge:** oh god i HAVE to see this_

On Pidge’s encouraging vote of confidence, Lance dropped his phone back into his pocket and began to stroll over to Keith. Did he think this plan through? No, not at all. Was he acting like Keith usually did, running headfirst into things? Absolutely. Was he going to regret this? Probably. 

Was he thinking about that at all? Nope, his brain was solely focused on the bright red figure he was walking up behind. Literally, since not only were Keith’s formal outfits all red, but his face was the color of a tomato. An actual Earth tomato, not those yellow Elarian plants that Coran picked up swearing they were the same thing (spoiler alert, they were not). Lance got right behind Keith, before he slung his arm over his shoulder, leaning heavily on him.

“Hey babe, how’s the party treating you?” he said, smiling widely at a very confused Keith. Lance was sure his face was flushed too, but he sure as hell wasn’t backing down now. 

“Uh...fine?” Keith answered, raising his eyebrows. Lance took it as a good sign that he wasn't moving his arm away. The princess giggled and moved a little closer to Keith. 

“Ooh, who is this, Red Paladin Keith?” She asked, and Lance inconspicuously elbowed Keith in the side, winking when he turned his head. He slightly minded that she didn’t know who he was, he was the Blue Paladin for Voltrons sake! But, after all, he was (as usual) a tiny bit unconscious when the battle had ended. Hey, it wasn't his fault that he jumps in front of other people a lot, it's just in his nature. He also hadn't paid much attention to this princess at all, her brother was way cuter. 

Keith watched Lance, narrowing his eyes slightly, but then he caught on. Or, at least, Lance hoped that the reason he relaxed was because he caught on. Because that’s what he was doing. Relaxing. Right into Lance’s arms. 

This is fine. 

“This is Lance, the Blue Paladin.” Keith started, turning back to the alien princess. “He’s my boyfriend.”

….and there’s the kicker. Lance’s heart stopped momentarily as he registered that _yes, Keith just actually said that_. Lance felt his face heat up, and he feared he had actually died when Keith put his arm around Lance’s waist. 

Lance was so screwed. 

The princess frowned for a second, before her face brightened again. 

“Oh that is wonderful! I am so happy for you both!” She exclaimed, and Lance let out a sigh. That had the potential to go a lot worse. Lance smiled at her, but it was a tight smile because honestly he just wanted her to go away. He could feel Keith’s hand on his waist and he couldn’t handle it for much longer. Luckily, the princess seemed to get the message and soon left the now awkward atmosphere to go talk to other aliens at the party. Lance sighed and Keith stepped away, a questioning look on his face. 

“Lance? What on Earth was that about?” He asked. Lance grinned sheepishly and shrugged.

“You looked like you needed a little help getting her to leave you alone. I mean, if screaming that you were gay didn't get her to leave, maybe seeing you were taken would.”

Keith crossed his arms, but nodded.

“Well it did work.”

“Of course it worked, I’m a professional!”

“A professional what?” Keith scoffed. Lance did finger guns and winked.

“Professional heartbreaker.”

Keith started laughing, and Lance’s heart flew to his throat. Then he noticed that Keith’s cheeks were red again. Before he could either tease Keith or get the hell out of dodge, Keith looked Lance in the eyes, stopping him like a deer in the headlights. 

“I would tell you that I don’t believe that, but I have to say it’s pretty accurate.” He said. 

Then he winked.

Lance just about choked to death, right there in the middle of the ballroom. Cause of death: Keith Kogane being too cute for his own goddamn good.

“Are you..flirting with me?” Lance managed to get out, sure his face was redder than Keith’s lion. Keith just smirked and held eye contact.

“That depends. Were you insinuating something when you came over here pretending to be my boyfriend?”

“What? No, of course not! Just... helping a bro out ya know? Bro, buddy, amigo, _pal_ adin-”

“-Lance cut the shit. I could hear your heart beating abnormally fast when you had your arm over my shoulder.” Keith interrupted, but with an oddly fond grin and a roll of his eyes. Lance just laughed awkwardly.

“Ok so _maybe_ I was insinuating something. Now your turn.” 

“Maybe I was flirting with you.”

Lance froze at that, just watching Keith intently. It was like the rest of the party didn't exist anymore, it was only the two of them. Keith was staring right back at Lance, the two trapped in each other's gazes. Soon the silence was suffocating, and Lance cleared his throat. 

“So, uh, I guess we should make this official then?” He said. Keith smiled, slightly smug.

“Make what official?”

Lance groaned.

“ _Us_ you fucker. If you want me to do it all ‘proper’ then I will.” He paused. “Keith Kogane, will you go out with me?”

Keith’s eyes went wide, and his cheeks flushed. 

“Uh, yeah.” He said, his voice soft. 

Then he smiled shyly and Lance decided that _that_ smile, right there, was easily one of his favorite Keith Smiles TM. 

He saw a green blur through the people around them and suddenly remembered that Pidge said they were gonna watch what happened. Shit. Really nothing he could do about that now. 

“So, _boyfriend_ , do you want to go find a nice dark corner where no one can see us?” Lance asked, wiggling his eyebrows and making Keith laugh again. 

“You're an idiot.” He said, taking Lance's outstretched hand nonetheless. Lance grinned lopsidedly and started to tug Keith along. 

“Yeah, but I’m your idiot.”

**Author's Note:**

> seriously go find voltron-messengers. that blog is a blessing.  
> this turned out a lot fluffier than i thought it was gonna be. but who doesnt love some good fluff am i right??
> 
> follow me on tumblr: @rorzeebubbles  
> or my writing blog (for fic updates): @rorzee-ebubbles


End file.
